herofandomcom-20200223-history
Hikaru Hoshina/Gallery
Images of Hikaru Hoshina from Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure. Gallery Images Hikaru_Hoshina_Asahi_Profile.png|Profile of Hoshina Hikaru from Asahi's website Hoshina_Uniform_Profile.png|Profile of Hoshina Hikaru in her school uniform from Asahi's website Cure Star.png|Visual of Cure Star from TV Asahi website CureStarPowerUp.jpg|Profile of Star in her Twinkle Style HuPC49_Hikaru_watching_the_Cures_fight.jpg|Hikaru watching the HUGtto! Cures fight HuPC49_Cure_Star_appears.jpg|Cure Star poses in HUGtto! Pretty Cure episode 49. HuPC49 Yell and Star cheer together.jpg|Yell and Star cheering together Sparkle_StarTwin_Hikaru.jpg|Hikaru in the opening Sparkle_StarTwin_Star.jpg Sparkle_StarTwin_Hikaru_and_Prunce_dancing.jpg Sparkle_StarTwin_The_girls_meeting_each_other.jpg Sparkle_StarTwin_The_girls_on_the_rocket.jpg Sparkle_StarTwin_Hikaru_look_at_the_stars.jpg DycBPiqV4AAoj F.jpg|Hikaru sleeping STPC01_Fuwa_and_Star_eyecatch.jpg|Fuwa and Hikaru in the eyecatch DycC7wFUUAE7Eox.jpg|Fuwa and Hikaru in eyecatch 1 STPC01_Fuwa_and_Hikaru_eyecatch.jpg|Fuwa and Hikaru peeking out from behind the Twinkle Book DycFHlCUcAAhy2C.jpg|Cure Star first fight Romantic_Star_dancing_2.jpg Romantic_Star_dancing.jpg Romantic_Star_dancing_3.jpg Romantic_Star_dancing_4.jpg Romantic_Star_dancing_on_disco.jpg StarTwinkle_PaPiPuPo_Romantuc.jpg D4ElwAWUwAAG9xE.jpg STPC02_Episode_2_title.jpg|Fuwa and Hikaru in title STPC02_Prunce_chilling_on_Hikaru's_head.jpg|Prunce wrapped around Hikaru's head as she walks home DzAFFraUUAAarYL.jpg DzAE_OJU8AEQ9Z8.jpg STPC02_Hikaru_offering_Lala_some_juice.jpg|Hikaru offering Lala some juice DzAI4jLUYAAo6Tz.jpg STPC03_Hikaru_introducing_the_episode.jpg|Hikaru introducing episode 3 to the audience STPC03_Hikaru_examining_the_Star_Color_Pendant.jpg|Hikaru examining the Star Color Pendant STPC03_Hikaru_asking_Elena_if_she_knows_where_to_find_the_power_of_the_Star_Princesses.jpg|Hikaru asking Elena if she knows where to find the power of the Star Princesses STPC03_Hikaru_says_she_hates_Lala.jpg|Hikaru saying she hates Lala STPC03_Hikaru_excited_to_draw_the_Taurus_constellation.jpg|Hikaru excited to draw the Taurus constellation STPC03_Hikaru_apologises_to_Lala.jpg|Hikaru apologises to Lala D0IKTm7V4AAI5EN.jpg STPC04_Lala_amazed_by_school.jpg|Lala is amazed by school STPC04_Hikaru_watches_Elena_saltily.jpg|Hikaru glances at what Elena is doing STPC04_Hikaru_amazed_by_the_appearance_of_the_cake.jpg|Hikaru amazed by the appearance of the cake D0IMOtkVYAA-6ru.jpg STPC04_Hikaru_unsure_with_what_to_do.jpg|Hikaru is unsure of what to do STPC04_Hikari_complements_Elena.jpg|Hikaru compliments Elena STPC04_Hikaru,_Lala_and_Fuwa_smile_at_each_other.jpg|Hikaru, Lala and Fuwa smile at each other STPC05_Hikaru_walks_to_the_rokcet_with_Elena.jpg|Hikaru walks to the rocket with Elena STPC05_Hikaru_jumps_at_Madoka's_voice.jpg|Hikaru jumps at the sound of Madoka's voice STPC05_Hikaru_goes_on_to_ask_madoka_not_to_tell_anyone_about_the_aliens.jpg|Hikaru goes on to ask Madoka not to tell anyone about the aliens STPC05_Lala_and_Elena_join_Hikaru.jpg|Lala and Elena join Hikaru STPC_Color_Charge_Hikaru_Lala_Elena_Trio_Transformation.jpg|Hikaru, Lala, & Elena's trio transformation STPC05_The_girls_watching_Fuwa.jpg|The girls watching Fuwa STPC05_Hikaru_wondering_how_Lala_managed_to_be_formal_with_them_so_easily.jpg|Hikaru wondering how Lala managed to be formal with Elena and Madoka so easily D1QQaUqVAAAOsob.jpg STPC06_Hikaru_excited_to_take_Lala_to_the_observatory.jpg|Hikaru excited to take Lala to the observatory STPC06_Hikaru_walking_to_the_entrance_as_Fuwa_gets_excited.jpg|Hikaru walking to the entrance as Fuwa gets excited STPC06_Lala_saying_how_she_can't_see_the_Star_Palace.jpg|Lala saying how she can't see the Star Palace STPC06_Hikaru_making_Lala_hold_all_the_books.jpg|Hikaru making Lala hold all the books that she loves STPC06_Hikaru_introducing_Elena.png|Hikaru introducing Elena STPC06_Hikaru_introducing_Madoka.png|Hikaru introducing Madoka STPC06_Hikaru_taught_Hikaru_Japanese_everyday.png|Hikaru trying to convince Ryoutarou that she taught Lala Japanese everyday from the day they met STPC06_Hikaru_wondering_if_she_can_go_to_the_roof.png|Hikaru asks Ryoutarou if they can go to the star gazing room STPC-Color_Charge!_Group_Pose.jpg|The Cures pose together D1QT-MMU4AApQXi.jpg D1QUJsJVAAEnr1D.jpg D1QUxD2U4AE8Q_i.jpg STPC07_Everyone_clapping_at_their_success.jpg|Everyone clapping at their success STPC07_Hikaru_curious_about_her_job.png|Hikaru impressed with what the others have been instructed to do STPC07_Hikaru_appointed_to_clean.png|Hikaru has been appointed to clean outside STPC07_Hikaru_freaks_out_when_Lala_walks_up.png|Hikaru freaks out when Lala asks what she is doing exactly STPC07_Hikaru_takes_Elena's_advice.png|Hikaru takes Elena's advice STPC07_The_girls_are_impressed.png|The girls are impressed STPC07_Hikaru_Elena_and_Madoka_look_at_Lala.png|Hikaru, Elena and Madoka look at Lala STPC08_Hikaru_finds_space_really_cool.jpg|Hikaru finds space to be really cool STPC08_Hikaru_wondering_what_sort_of_aliens_there_are_in_space.jpg|Hikaru wondering what sort of aliens there are in space STPC08_Hikaru_is_not_amused_to_find_that_it's_bone_shaped.jpg|Hikaru is not amused to find that the planet is bone shaped STPC08_Hikaru_feels_something_hitting_her_legs.jpg|Hikaru feels something hitting her legs STPC08_The_Cures_on_Planet_Kennel.jpg|The Cures on Planet Kennel STPC08_Elena_imagines_the_girls_as_fluffy_beings.jpg|Elena imagines the girls as fluffy beings STPC_Eyecatch_Hikaru_and_Fuwa_eat_on_donut.jpg|An eyecatch of Hikaru and Fuwa eating on a donut STPC_Eyecatch_Hikaru_and_Fuwa_happy_to_see_Prunce.jpg|An eyecatch of Prunce appearing out of the donut D28ba6aUYAEcD3T.jpg D28bvlYUYAERs6Y.jpg|Hikaru in eyecatch from episode 9 D28cMbdU4AA3bJ9.jpg|Madoka, Hikaru, and Lala at a clothing store D28cNxBUgAEz0T9.jpg|The girls holding stuffed animals D28cPA_U0AApPeX.jpg|Madoka riding a scooter D28cQOqVAAAVtfE.jpg|The girls at a book store STPC10 Hikaru asks Ryoutarou what the best constellation is.jpg|Hikaru asks Ryoutarou what the best constellation is D3gdE2hU0AAVohq.jpg STPC10 The Cures having a picnic on Coumarin.jpg|The Cures having a picnic on Coumarin STPC10 Star in shock.jpg|Star in shock D3gg4xDUUAIdSHQ.jpg D3gho-cUIAEr9QX.jpg D4EfmyOVUAAu-1h.jpg Southern Cross Shot! Cure Star with her Twinkle Stick.jpg|Cure Star with her Twinkle Stick Southern_Cross_Shot!_The_Cures_with_their_Twinkle_Sticks.jpg|The Cures with their Twinkle Sticks STPC12 Hikaru fangirls over Abraham.jpg|Hikaru fangirls over Abraham STPC12 Hikaru is confused.jpg|Hikaru is confused STPC12_The_girls_look_at_Abraham_in_shock.jpg|The girls look at Abraham in shock STPC12_Hikaru_realises_something.jpg|Hikaru realises something STPc12_Hikaru_is_embarrassed_with_how_bad_the_filming_is_going.jpg|Hikaru is embarrassed with how bad the filming is going STPC12_The_girls_laugh_together.jpg|The girls laugh together STPC13_Hikaru_calls_out_to_Lala.jpg|Hikaru calls out to Lala STPC13 Hikaru and Lala say goodbye to Prunce.png|Hikaru and Lala say goodbye to Prunce STPC13 Lala is surprised.jpg|Lala is surprised STPC13_Hikaru_wonders_what_happened.png|Hikaru wonders what happened STPC13_Fuwa_calls_out_to_Lala.png|Fuwa calls out to Lala STPC13 Hikaru says hi to Elena and Madoka.png|Hikaru says hi to Elena and Madoka STPC13 Hikaru, Madoka and Elena are shocked by Lala's politeness.png|Hikaru, Madoka and Elena are shocked by Lala's politeness STPC13 Hikaru and Lala holding hands as they run to school.jpg|Hikaru and Lala holding hands as they run to school STPC14_Madoka_and_Hikaru_surprised_by_the_sudden_hug.jpg|Madoka and Hikaru are surprised by the sudden hug STPC14_Hikaru_doesn't_know_what_the_children_said.jpg|Hikaru doesn't know what the children said STPC14 Elena tells the girls she's her mother.png|Elena tells the girls that the woman is her mother STPC14 Prunce cries over seeing the Scorpio Princess again.jpg|Prunce cries over seeing the Scorpio Princess again STPC15_Hikaru_looks_out_the_window_in_amazement.jpg|Hikaru looks out the window in amazement STPC15_Hikaru_wonders_when_Prunce_even_got_the_donuts.jpg|Hikaru wonders when Prunce even got the donuts STPC15_Hikaru_looks_at_the_lizard_alien_in_confusion.jpg|Hikaru looks at the lizard alien in confusion STPC15_Hikaru_in_her_auction_atire.png|Hikaru wearing her dress for the auction STPC15_Hikaru_and_Elena_trying_to_figure_out_how_much_the_bidded_total_would_be_on_Earth.jpg|Hikaru and Elena realising how much people are bidding for the necklace STPC15_The_girls_get_ready_to_transform.jpg|The girls get ready to transform D64vDsmV4AAs2n1.jpg D67MzDmUIAAQn7A.jpg D64xXvdUYAADY7P.jpg D67QJV4UwAAq86N.jpg D64ynhFV4AAK9x8.jpg|The girls come face to face with the Nottoriga D67UZ_HUEAAQTPH.jpg STPC17_Hikaru_rubs_the_three_headed_dog's_stomach.jpg|Hikaru rubs the three headed dog's stomach STPC17_Hikaru's_eyes_widen_in_amazement.jpg|Hikaru's eyes widen in amazement STPC17_Hikaru_finds_the_jewels_really_pretty.jpg|Hikaru finds the jewels really pretty D7c1yv0UIAABRkX.jpg STPC17_Star_says_they'll_keep_fighting_to_get_Blue_Cat's_treasure_back.jpg|Star says they'll keep fighting to get Blue Cat's treasure back STPC17_The_girls_dressed_as_knights_stand_before_Doramusu_in_confusion.jpg|The girls dressed as knights stand before Doramusu in confusion STPC18_Hikaru_pushes_away_her_grandfather's_image_of_the_Morning_Glory_Magazine.jpg|Hikaru pushes away her grandfather's image of the Morning Glory Magazine STPC18_Hikaru_is_surprisedtoseehermotheronthefloor.png|Hikaru is surprised to see her mother on the floor STPC18 Hikaru says her friends are here to help.png|Hikaru thinks her mother is talented then goes on to say her friends are here to help her out STPC18 Hikaru and Terumi aren't happy with what Yumeo said while Madoka and Elena wonder who Yumeo is.png|Hikaru and Terumi aren't happy with what Yumeo said while Madoka and Elena wonder who Yumeo is STPC18 Fuwa asks where Hikaru's father is.png|Fuwa asks where Hikaru's father is STPC18_Picture_of_Hikaru_with_her_mother_and_blurred_out_father.jpg|Picture of Hikaru with her mother and blurred out father STPC18_Hikaru_watches_her_mother_worryingly.jpg|Hikaru watches her mother worryingly STPC18 Hikaru showing the others her mom's manga.jpg|Hikaru showing the others her mom's manga STPC18_Star_dodges_the_Nottorei's_attack.jpg|Star dodges the Nottorei's attack STPC18_Hikaru_thanks_her_mom.jpg|Hikaru thanks her mom STPC18_Hikaru_is_happy_to_see_her_mother_happy.png|Hikaru is happy to see her mother excited to get working on her manga again STPC18_Hikaru_hugs_her_mom.jpg|Hikaru hugs her mom STPC19_Hikaru_is_ready_to_find_some_Princess_Star_Color_Pens.jpg|Hikaru is ready to find some Princess Star Color Pens STPC19 The girls and the fairies are ready to find the Princess Star Color Pens.jpg|The girls and the fairies are ready to find the Princess Star Color Pens STPC19_Hikaru_looking_through_the_Rhythm_Scope.jpg|Hikaru looking through the Rhythm Scope STPC19 Te girls come face to face with a cliff.png|The girls come face to face with a cliff STPC19_Hikaru_gasps_in_shock.jpg|Hikaru gasps in shock STPC19 The girls get ready to transform.jpg|The girls get ready to transform STPC19_Star's_punch_misses_Bakenyan.jpg|Star's punch misses Bakenyan STPC19_Star_looks_back_at_Aiwarn.jpg|Star looks back at Aiwarn STPC19 Soleil and Star close their eyes.jpg|Soleil and Star close their eyes STPC19_Hikaru_freaks_out_realising_that_the_Princess_Star_Color_Pens_are_definitely_gone.jpg|Hikaru freaks out realising that the Princess Star Color Pens are definitely gone STPC20_Hikaru_and_the_others_look_at_Hikaru's_Star_Color_Pendant.jpg|Hikaru and the others look at Hikaru's Star Color Pendant STPC20_Hikaru_looks_over_at_Lala.jpg|Hikaru looks over at Lala STPC20_Hikaru_continues_to_look_at_Lala.jpg|Hikaru continues to look at Lala STPC20 Hikaru calls out to Fuwa.jpg|Hikaru calls out to Fuwa STPC20_Hikaru_is_ready_to_transform.jpg|Hikaru is ready to transform STPC20 The Cures head towards Blue Cat.jpg|The Cures head towards Blue Cat STPC20 Milky protects Star and Selene from the cards.jpg|Milky protects Star and Selene from the cards STPC20_Star_steps_forward.jpg|Star steps forward STPC20_The_Cures_are_surprised_by_Blue_Cat's_appearance.jpg|The Cures are surprised by Blue Cat's appearance STPC20_Star_looks_at_Blue_cat_in_shock.jpg|Star looks at Blue Cat in shock STPC21_Hikaru_is_stunned_to_see_Blue_Cat_as_Cure_Cosmo.jpg|Hikaru is stunned to see Blue Cat as Cure Cosmo STPC21_The_girls_watch_Cosmo_vs_Aiwarn_from_afar.jpg|The girls watch Cosmo vs Aiwarn from afar STPC21_Hikaru,_Lala_and_Elena_watch_the_darkness_consume_Aiwarn.jpg|Hikaru, Lala and Elena watch the darkness consume Aiwarn STPC21_Hikaru_wants_to_save_Aiwarn.jpg|Hikaru wants to save Aiwarn STPC21_Star_holding_onto_the_Aries_pen.jpg|Star holding onto the Aries Princess Star Color Pen STPC21_The_girls_and_Prunce_smile_at_the_Aries_Princess.jpg|The girls and Prunce smile at the Aries Princess STPC21_Hikaru_looks_at_Yuni_fondly.jpg|Hikaru looks at Yuni fondly Please_Tell_Me_Twinkle_Star_looks_up.jpg Please_Tell_me_Twinkle_Star_dancing.jpg Please_Tell_Me!_Twinkle_-_Milky,_Star,_and_Cosmo_dancing.png Please Tell me Twinkle Star and the others talking into the Rhythm Scope.jpg Please_Tell_Me_Twinkle_Star_pose.png Please_Tell_Me_Twinkle_The_Cures_dancing.jpg Plaese_Tell_Me_Twinkle_End_pose.png STPC22_Hikaru_tells_Lala,_Elena_and_Madoka_that_they_should_join_her_family's_barbeque.jpg|Hikaru tells Lala, Elena and Madoka that they should join her family's barbecue STPC22_Hikaru_thinks_to_herself.jpg|Hikaru thinks to herself STPC22 Madoka understands why Hikaru was so happy to see her father.jpg|Madoka understands why Hikaru was so happy to see her father STPC22 Youichi looks at Hikaru, Madoka and Elena.jpg|Youichi looks at Hikaru, Madoka and Elena STPC22_Little_Hikaru_loved_seeing_her_parents_do_what_they_loved.jpg|Little Hikaru loved seeing her parents do what they loved STPC22_Hikaru_asks_if_her_father's_dream_was_to_study_aliens.jpg|Hikaru asks if her father's dream was to study aliens STPC_Color_Charge_Group_pose_with_Cosmo.png|The five Cures' finishing pose STPC22_Star_calls_out_to_her_grandfather.jpg|Star calls out to her grandfather STPC22_Hikaru_sees_her_father_off_with_a_smile.jpg|Hikaru sees her father off with a smile STPC23_The_girls_are_surprised_to_see_more_Fuwa.jpg|The girls are surprised to see more Fuwa STPC23_Hikaru_makes_food_for_the_Fuwa.jpg|Hikaru makes food for the Fuwas STPC23_Hikaru_surrounded_by_Fuwa_clones.jpg|Hikaru surrounded by Fuwa clones STPC23_Hikaru_tries_to_come_up_with_an_excuse.jpg|Hikaru tries to come up with an excuse STPC23_Hikaru_is_surprised_that_Youko_and_Harukichi_need_to_talk_to_her.jpg|Hikaru is surprised that Youko and Harukichi need to talk to her STPC23_The_final_donut_is_split_into_seven_equal_pieces.jpg|The final donut is split into seven equal pieces D_9La_aUYAA3Ktg.jpg STPC24_Hikaru_is_feeling_hot.jpg|Hikaru is feeling hot STPC24_Elena_wonders_why_Hikaru_has_the_shaved_ice_maker.jpg|Elena wonders why Hikaru has the shaved ice maker STPC24_Lala_informs_Hikaru_that_the_rocket's_fridge_is_not_working_either.jpg|Lala informs Hikaru that the rocket's fridge is not working either STPC24_Hikaru_tries_not_to_laugh_at_Yukio's_joke.jpg|Hikaru tries not to laugh at Yukio's joke STPC24_Hikaru_tells_Yuko_that_snow_and_ice_are_amazing.jpg|Hikaru tells Yukio that snow and ice are amazing STPC24 Hikaru, Lala and Elena enjoy their shaved ice.jpg|Hikaru, Lala and Elena enjoy their shaved ice STPC24_Hikaru_asks_Madoka_to_put_on_the_show.jpg|Hikaru asks Madoka to put on the show STPC24_Lala_and_Hikaru_also_realise_something_is_wrong.jpg|Lala and Hikaru also realise something is wrong STPC24_Madoka_tells_Hikaru_that_she_needs_to_learn_to_enjoying_doing_her_homework.jpg|Madoka tells Hikaru that she needs to learn to enjoy doing her homework STPC25_Hikaru_tells_Yuni_that_yukatas_are_a_must-wear_when_it_comes_to_festivals.jpg|Hikaru tells Yuni that yukatas are a must-wear when it comes to festivals STPC25_Lala_admits_that_it's_hard_to_move_around_in_it_at_first.jpg|Lala admits that it's hard to move around in it at first STPC25_Hikaru_is_happy_for_Elena.jpg|Hikaru is happy for Elena STPC25_Hikaru_and_Lala_realise_they_sent_Prunce_flying.jpg|Hikaru and Lala realise they sent Prunce flying STPC25_Lala_and_Hikaru_wearing_animal_masks.jpg|Lala and Hikaru wearing animal masks STPC25_Star_tells_the_girls_that_it's_time_to_fight.jpg|Star tells the girls that it's time to fight STPC26_Lala_and_the_girls_listen_to_Lolo's_message.jpg|Lala and the others listen to Lolo's message STPC26_Hikaru_is_excited_to_go_to_Saman.jpg|Hikaru is excited to go to Saman STPC26_The_girls_minus_Lala_are_pumped_to_go_to_Saman.jpg|The girls minus Lala are pumped to go to Saman STPC26 Hikaru admits she and Fuwa stayed up rather late.jpg|Hikaru admits she and Fuwa stayed up rather late STPC26_The_girls_wearing_their_pajamas.jpg|The girls wearing their pajamas STPC26_Hikaru_whips_out_a_movie_for_them_to_watch.jpg|Hikaru whips out a movie for them to watch STPC26_Hikaru_admits_that_she_has_never_been_to_a_sleepover_party_before.jpg|Hikaru admits that she has never been to a sleepover party before STPC26_Discovering_new_worlds_with_friends_is_so_cool.jpg|Discovering new worlds with friends is so cool STPC27_Hikaru_looks_at_Planet_PopStar.jpg|Hikaru looks at Planet PopStar STPC27_Hikaru_takes_a_closer_look_at_Planet_Pururun.jpg|Hikaru takes a closer look at Planet Pururun STPC27_Hikaru_begins_to_transform_herself.jpg|Hikaru begins to transform herself STPC27_Hikaru_as_a_mermaid.jpg|Hikaru as a mermaid STPC27_Milky_and_Star_wonder_what_Aiwarn_is_holding.jpg|Milky and Star wonder what Aiwarn is holding STPC27_Fuwa_hugs_Cosmo.jpg|Fuwa hugs Cosmo STPC28_Hikaru_admires_her_surroundings.jpg|Hikaru admires her surroundings STPC28_The_girls_and_Yanyan_arrive_at_the_technician's_house.jpg|The girls and Yanyan arrive at the technician's house STPC28_The_girls_meet_Flare.jpg|The girls meet Flare STPC28_Flare_decides_that_the_girls_should_help_repair_the_rocket.jpg|Flare decides that the girls should help repair the rocket STPC28_Hikaru_is_ready_to_get_to_work.jpg|Hikaru is ready to get to work STPC28_The_Cures_stand_together.jpg|The Cures stand together STPC29_Hikaru,_Fuwa,_Elena,_Madoka,_Prunce_and_Yuni_look_at_Saman_out_of_curiosity.jpg|Hikaru, Fuwa, Elena, Madoka, Prunce and Yuni look at Saman out of curiosity STPC29_Hikaru_gets_too_excited_and_almost_gives_away_that_she's_an_Earthling.jpg|Hikaru gets so excited that she almost gives away that she's an Earthling STPC29 Hikaru, Elena, Fuwa and Prunce look out the window.jpg|Hikaru, Elena, Fuwa and Prunce look out the window STPC29_Hikaru_is_interested_in_how_the_Mother_A.I._chooses_the_citizens_roles_in_society.jpg|Hikaru is interested in how the Mother A.I. chooses the citizens roles in society STPC29_Hikaru_fantasizes_over_the_cubes.jpg|Hikaru fantazies over the cubes STPC29 Madoka, Hikaru and Elena are surprised by what Toto said.jpg|Madoka, Hikaru and Elena are surprised by what Toto said STPC29_Hikaru_and_Fuwa_are_amazed_by_their_surroundings.jpg|Hikaru and Fuwa are amazed by their surroundings STPC29_Hikaru_tells_everyone_that_it's_time_to_transform.jpg|Hikaru tells everyone that it's time to transform STPC29_Star_calls_out_to_Milky.jpg|Star calls out to Milky Star_Twinkle_Updated_Sponsorcard.png Star_Twinkle_Pretty_Cure_The_Movie_Visual_1.jpg|First movie visual Star_Twinkle_Pretty_Cure_The_Movie_Visual_2.jpg|Second movie visual Star_Twinkle_Precure_Hoshi_no_Uta_ni_Omoi_wo_Komete.jpg|Original poster before Fuwa's Unicorn form Star_Twinkle_PreCure_Movie_Poster_Visual.png|Main poster visual StarPreMovieUpdatedPoster.jpg Star_Twinkle_Movie_Visual_4.jpg|Fourth movie visual Star_Twinkle_Precure_Movie_Visual_5.jpg|Fifth movie visual Star_Twinkle_Movie_Visual_6.jpg|Sixth movie visual 7thStarTwinkleMovieVisual.png|Seventh movie visual StarTwinkleMovieVisual8.jpg|Eighth movie visual StarTwinkleMovieVisual10.jpg|Tenth movie visual StarTwinkleMovieConstellationForms.jpg|Constellation forms Star_Twinkle_Movie_Constellation_Forms.jpg|All 12 constellation forms StarTwinkleMovieThemeSongCD.jpg|CD cover art MiracleLeap HUGtto and Star Twinkle preview.jpg MiracleLeap HUGtto and Star Twinkle preview (2).jpg|Preview visual of the HUGtto! and Star☆Twinkle Cures Category:Galleries